Blind
by MarshMellowMania
Summary: Terrified, insanely cold and alone, one turtle finds himself in a dangerous situation when he wakes up in a building far away from public. He has to find out where in New York he is and how to get out of there. The problem is, he can't see! I don't own TMNT, god help us I did XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that I came up with randomly. I just wanted to see how this one goes, so please read and review to tell me if you like it. Thanks dudes XD.**

I woke up.

I woke up terrified!

I woke up shaking and trembling and unable to move!

I was overwhelmed by the cold that embraced me when I came back to my senses and I could feel my frozen muscles grinding against my joints!

I couldn't feel my arm. I couldn't move my arm! My arm felt as heavy as a cannon ball and I cannot even lift it one cm above the ground!

But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was that I cannot remember anything! I don't know where I am … but I know that, determined by my painful back ache that I have slept on the cold stone floor all night!

My mind was crashing against my skull, I felt blood trickle down the back of my neck and I felt the sea water that sprayed on me from the clashing waves outside burn my skin, showing me that I had long gashes over my plastron.

But what confused me was that I couldn't see anything!

It was pitch black!

I opened my eyes and saw darkness and … I couldn't keep them open. My eyes were screaming in pain, I think I'm … blind?

I don't know what to do! I don't know where my brothers are and … I am terrified!

I don't remember anything about being captured, I only remember winning a fight against the foot and then secretly following the Kraang and then, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and it all went lights out!

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks; they were the only warmth that was provided and … I do not think a turtle can live in this condition.

It is winter, I am located somewhere near the sea and it is (considering I can't hear morning rush-hour) night, the coldest time of the day! Sensei told us that we shouldn't stay out for too long in this season … not without a coat anyway but, we didn't listen.

I suppose we were too cocky, thinking that we were invincible! I do not know why we haven't learnt! You would think that with everything that happened when Karai had tricked and captured us, putting us in separate rooms and then making us face dangerous tasks that we would have learnt that nothing ever goes the right way!

Suddenly, I heard a rusty, metal door screech as it swung open and shout as it closed. Then I heard footsteps of a supposedly light-weighted figure, but I didn't get a chance to hear anymore before I was forced back by my tiredness into a restless, fearful sleep.

The last thing that I did was hope, hope that my brothers were ok and were not in the same situation as me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **HI!**

 **Just to give you some extra detail, you might find the quote** 'I felt the vibrations from the door and managed to form some sort of structure in my mind of what … who the sound waves carved around!' **, if that doesn't make sense, then I am basically creating the imagery that is from the horror game 'LURKING', you might have seen Pewdiepie play it and … well yeah … that is it.**

 **So, plz R &R to say if it is good, if it needs improvements, to say your predictions for the future OR to say it doesn't make any sense.**

 **Honestly, I am NOT SURE ABOUT THIS!**

 **(I used capitals to create tension/exaggeration, there is NOOOO way I used it because I accidentally pressed Caps-Lock and couldn't be bothered to turn it off :-l)**

 **Thanx again dudes (and dudettes XD)**

 **MarshMellowMania Out!**

I woke up and … that was it.

I woke up.

I couldn't see anything, but I knew I was awake.

I couldn't open my eyes … that's all.

That is 'probably' the reason for the darkness … oh what am I kidding? Of course it is!

My mind is just muddled … that's all.

But that is the thing, i cannot think straight! I haven't been able to think straight since … since before we were ambushed!

I MUST have been drugged or something, anything! It is beginning to scare me, that must be the reason I cannot see but … the sharp blow to the head could have affected my sight!

Maybe I am temporarily blind or maybe it is … permanent? NO! I couldn't have had brain damage from just a mild hit … or maybe …

NO! I need to think positive, I need to get through this I … I need to find a way out of here!

I struggle against the chains and … wait, CHAINS! They weren't there before and neither were the puncture holes in my plastron and … wait a minute!

They were experimenting on me when I was asleep … whoever 'they' are! I cannot believe I wasn't aware of my surroundings I … I couldn't believe that I couldn't stay awake! Sensei would scold me for it!

I still tried to sit up but … an arrow of pain imbedded itself into my side and I collapsed onto the floor.

The pace of my heartbeat began to increase, making blood crash into my brain and making me light headed. I began to pant I … I began to hyperventilate or … or something!

Donnie would know what to do … he would tell me to take deep breaths but … but I couldn't. The oxygen kept escaping my mouth and my eyes began to burn!

I couldn't breathe.

Where is Donnie when you need him?

I couldn't breathe!

Where are my brothers, I need them I … I miss them?!

I couldn't breathe!

What if something happened to them … what if I will never see them again?!

I CAN'T BREATHE!

Suddenly, a metallic creek and BANG rang out throughout the room, temporarily making my heart stop.

The slow and heavy sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor, hammering at my brain!

… Thump …

… Thump …

… Thump …

…

…

… Thump …

… Thump …

… Thump …

Then they stopped.

They stopped!

Right in front of my cell …

Right in front of my cell!

I struggle at the chains as I hear the cage door open, I felt the vibrations from the door and managed to form some sort of structure in my mind of what … who the sound waves carved around!

It was a tall figure, probably male, shorter than Sensei definitely … but he seemed to be wearing … a very light coat?

"I see your awake, turtle." His voice sent shivers up my spine. It sounded … rusty, maybe?

The only thing I was sure of was that I was absolutely terrified. My heart felt like it was clawing itself out of my chest, blood was racing through my brain.

"Still not talking? Shame, I hear that you are such a chatterbox from … several, of my allies." His voice suddenly darkened.

"Allies?" I mumbled.

"Let's not talk about my colleagues now; they DEFINITELY won't save your life. But your turtle friends I … am not so sure about. Maybe they care about their own species and will save you, so let's talk about them, shall we?"

I twisted and turned in my chains, my discomfort caused my captor to laugh and before long, he pushed me back to the ground with his foot. I yelped in pain, I heard a crack my chest and felt my stomach twist and turn.

"W-what d-d-did y-y-you do t-to my b-br-brot-brothe-brothers?!" I groaned through clenched teeth.

"Brothers? Ha, maybe I was overthinking you four a bit too much? Oh well," The pressure against my shell increased, and my yelp turned into a shout engulfed by pain!

"Do you think your 'brothers' would come for you, you being so … oh, I don't know, useless?!" Despite me being constantly told by my family that I have a part in the team, the words still stung.

"You don't know anything!" I croaked, only to be cut off by him scoffing!

"Really! The Blue one is the leader, the Red one is the warrior, the Purple one is the inventor and you … what are you, turtle? Hmm? A joke? The screw-up?" I clenched my teeth in anger, feeling like Raph!

"Ha! They aren't coming for you turtle, do you know why?"

He lifted his foot up and began pacing up and down the room.

"One reason could be that they haven't found you yet, which is HIGHLY unlikely, since this place isn't exactly hard to find. Another reason could be that they abandoned you or haven't bothered looking and the last reason is that they could be DEAD!"

I froze.

My brothers, gone?

No. They can't be!

They are too stubborn to let go of life that easily!

I can't let him get to me!

He is trying to get to me!

It won't work, though!

I have to be stubborn aswell!

"Hmm, just so you know, we will be running quite a 'few' tests on you, so be prepared and afraid, be VERY afraid." I felt his footsteps draw closer and at the same time, he kneeled down and stuck something in my arm.

It felt cold, it felt excruciatingly painful! The coldness soon infected the rest of my body, and I was left shivering and whimpering.

I curled myself up in a ball, hugging my legs to receive some sort of warmth. I felt disorientated … I felt … nauseous and I felt

…

I felt

…

I heard a … a key turn and I … I felt the … pressure from the chains … loosen …

I was left there, begging that unconsciousness would come and … it … did …

 **Yeah, I kinda forgot that I was trying to keep the character a secret but … hay ho, no turning back! I guess that is the blonde inside of me, the good thing about being a blonde though is that you have an excuse when you come out with a stupid question or when you say something highly un-intellectual!**

 **Thanks again, R and R. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Sorry, I finally updated because I am so HAPPY about my grades from my exams today!**

 **It was a speaking assessment, so I had to spend a LOT of time remembering, so please forgive!**

 **I was going to give you an update on Revenge, but I just couldn't think of a way to write it, so I thought I would update this one and try and think about the structure of Revenge and I cannot breathe …**

 **Anyway, there might be a few mistakes in this, so please tell me so I can watch out for them next time.**

 **I wonder what happened that night. If you have an idea, then please post it and I will see if you are right …**

 **Thank you ALL for viewing, following and reviewing my work, I didn't think my stories were worth reading, I suck at English! It really means a lot to me, THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**

 _"_ _No … no, don't you dare …!"_

 _"_ _Are you crazy? What the shell do you think you are doing?!_

 _"_ _-please! PLEASE listen to me! Just LISTEN-"_

 _"_ _Just … just hear me out … PLEASE-!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY!"_

 _"_ _It's not your fault it … it never was just … just please! I know-!"_

 _"_ _Don't you dare! Please! Come –!"_

 _"_ _Just r-r-remember … l-l-lis-listen! I kn-know you … you a-ar-are af-afraid b-but … you n-nee-need to tr-trust me-!"_

 _"_ _NOOOOO!"_

The cry echoed through his mind, disturbing his dream …

He certainly didn't consider it a dream. If you wake up gasping for air with the terrified cry of a relative leaping up and down in your brain, haunting you, then would you call it a dream?

Mikey certainly wouldn't!

And guessing by the red marks on his limbs where the chains rubbed, he must have been twisting and turning in his sleep.

He had no idea how long he was there for … must have been over three weeks? He lost count after a fortnight.

But those voices, those voices those … those 'audio memories' … they were his brothers …

They sounded distressed! They sounded desperate, angry and … and terrified!

He hated it! He hated hearing his brothers sound like that! The reason he was cheery all the time was partly because he didn't want his brothers to act like that!

But why were they acting like that?

What were they going to say?

'What happened to me?'

'There must be something more to what I remembered before I was … I was in this mess.'

His shoulders were throbbing, he knew the … the 'scientists' were experimenting on him, injecting his with all kinds of horrible drugs that would somehow help with their research!

His head was spinning at top speed!

He raised his hand. He felt a soft but damp fabric hanging around his neck and then one chunky piece of cloth wrapped around his head, shielding his eyes!

Could it be that the cloth had caused his blindness … NO! It wasn't, cause he could barely open his eyes and they felt like they were melting into the back of his head!

He desperately wanted to open them, to know where he was but … but gravity was against his lids!

Suddenly, he felt the sound vibrations travel down the corridor.

They were fairly light; it was a totally different person.

It was a male, about five-foot seven and quite thin. He walked like he owned the building … but … there were also tiny pitter patters following closely behind him …

… they were … footsteps? But … there were quite a few of them … they almost seemed like … rats?

"I see you are … once again, awake from your 'little' tests." That voice! It sent shivers up his spine, it booms throughout the corridor, giving him a clear picture from the vibrations about his surroundings … if that makes sense.

It can't be!

But … but … that's impossible!

He can't be alive!

"Victor Falco … uhm … RAT KING! But … but-!"

"I see you remember me … how 'unfortunate' for you!" He said deviously.

"But … but … how? Sensei … he-"

"That foolish RAT! He may have tricked me, but nothing can kill Dr Victor Falco!"

The sound waves revealed that he was now directly facing the young turtle.

"After your _pathetic_ , _weak_ master drove me over the edge; my rats pulled me inch by inch back to the surface! As before, pedestrians screamed as they saw me, lying on the ground, unable to move or interact with anyone! They treated me like dirt! But … I had a … let's say, 'little visit' from someone who shares my hatred for you … you freaks! A menace called, Oroku Saki; he promised me revenge! He promised me all the grand technology that anyone can provide, that my 'colleagues' would have a shared interest in having revenge against you!

He also promised me to be normal … well, as normal as I can look. He offered me a temporary face, a mask that hides the horror underneath! The only thing in return, was to help destroy you! Of course, I had nothing to do with your abduction; however, I did here some 'unfortunate' details about what happened to your … brothers-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Mikey bellowed, fist clenched, teeth gritted!  
" _I_ did not do anything, young turtle! But I do not think you would like to know ... what happened that night."

Mikey was about to respond, but the distant echoes in his brain began to overpower the sounds from around him, and he had no choice but to listen!

 _"_ _Mikey, NO! STOP IT! You don't know what you are doing?" Donnie stood in front of his youngest brother, both of them in defensive stances._

 _But Donnie, he had his hand out, as if … reaching out to the orange masked turtle._

 _"_ _Then tell me, Don, do I look like I don't know what I am doing, huh?!" The freckled sibling snapped back, his brows were furrowed, his teeth were gritted, and anger was shining out of his eyes!_

 _"_ _Stop it Mikey,_ _ **please! PLEASE listen to me! Just LISTEN!**_ _You can't let them get to you, you KNOW this is WRONG!"_

 _"_ _NO! You stop it Donnie! Just stop TALKING, stop being a KNOW-IT-ALL and STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN ME!" Mikey yelled, before beginning to perform a roundhouse kick at his genius brother._

 _However, the movement began to increasingly slow down, and as his leg aimed to hit Donnie, a white flash covered his mind!_

He gasped and fell backwards, expecting the support of the chains … but there wasn't.

He just fell, flat on his shell!

Victor Falco was in his cell, he had removed the chains during his … whatever it was!

He didn't sound afraid that he was directly in front of an angered mutant turtle, in fact, he was perfectly calm!

"I see you are beginning to … remember that night, am I right? I would think so; you should be having more memories … maybe that will explain your sudden attack against you relatives. Maybe it is understandable, or maybe it is … unforgivable! But, one thing I will tell you, is that you will suffer … tremendously!"

…


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Are you crazy? What the shell do you think you are doing?!"**_ _Raph yelled, both Sai's clenched in his fists._

 _"_ _What does it look like I am doing, Raph?! I thought you were SMARTER than ME!" Mikey snapped, poised in a position which is shouting that he is prepared to attack._

 _"_ _WHY are you doing this?! HUH?! What happened to you?!" He exclaimed._

 _Mikey knew he was angry, but he couldn't help but pick out a hint of desperation in his tone. He saw Raph was trembling, shaking, he was pale … almost close to the colour of a grape … must have been the poison …_

 _He almost felt concerned … but then he remembered … he remembered what he was doing, why he was doing it and why his brothers deserved what was coming!_

 _They need to PAY!_

 _"_ _WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! YOU, DONNIE AND LEO have ALWAYS treated me like the 'runt of the litter'; you have treated me like I am DUMB AND NAÏVE TO THE TEAM! And maybe you were right to do so … but you had … HAVE NO IDEA HOW IT FEELS AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" Mikey bellowed, unwanted tears welling up in his eyes._

 _Raph saw this and for a moment, he saw his baby brother, before …_

 _But Raph still didn't know why he was acting like this … what provoked him … his once baby blue eyes were as dark as storm clouds and you could barely see his freckles anymore …_

 _Suddenly, he found himself ten thousand feet underneath his anger._

 _"_ _ **No … no, don't you dare**_ _pin this on me … on US! It's NOT OUR FAULT-"_

 _"_ _OF COURSE IT IS RAPHAEL!" Raph felt like he had been punched in the gut …_

 _Did he just … call him by his full name …?_

 _Only Sensei and Slash called him that … Leo and Donnie would when they were enraged with him but … Mikey … he would never call him that … even when serious!_

 _Something was seriously wrong … Mikey … he looked deeply hurt, he looked SO ANGRY … worse than Raph ever was!_

 _"_ _Stop playing games Mikey-"_

 _"_ _This isn't a game Raph!"_

 _"_ _Just STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!"_

 _"_ _NO, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"_

 _"_ _I'm sure I can if I knock some sense into YOU!"_

 _Mikey snarled, gripped his nunchakus and hissed "Go on then."_

 _That tone he used, it sliced right through Raph …_

 _It was dark … full of pure hatred and pain … Raph couldn't stand it …_

 _When he didn't dare move, Mikey leapt forward and attacked …_

"AHHHH!" The freckled turtle screamed as he shot up from the cold, hard floor.

He waited till his breathing slowed down …

And waited …

And waited …

When his heart finally calmed, he slouched back against the wall and lowered his head down at where his hands should be.

He clenched his hands into tight fists, making sure that he had at least one of his senses.

These, these were the hands he attacked his brothers with …

The hands that helped betray them, all because he was angry for them treating him like a baby.

And he was …

He had no problem with that …

He was the baby of the family … he didn't mind being addressed to as that …

WHY DID HE ATTACK THEM?!

"I see you are awake."

The sly, unnerving tone of the scientist he first met in this &^*#$¬ hell-hole!

"What do you want?" He growled, not even moving an inch.

Mikey was afraid.

Not just of the scientist, his situation, but of himself!

He didn't trust himself anymore, every minute of every day was a constant struggle to anchor his anger … and when he wasn't enraged, he was trying so desperately hard to hold back a sob!

Although he didn't actually feel either of the horrible emotions then, he was still terrified that if he even moved an inch, he would end up murdering his captors one by one!

"I was just coming to check on my FAVOURITE test subject." Mikey could imagine him with that cruel, ghastly smile on his face.

"I AM NOT A MONKEY, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!" Mikey bellowed, breaking the nerve-racking silence.

"Hmmm, you know, you are SO much like your 'brother' … you have gained the red-masked one's temper and I am not sure if that is a good thing."

"You don't even have the RIGHT to talk about ANY of my brothers!" Mikey spat.

"HA! And YOU DO? YOU are the one who BETRAYED THEM! I was simply there to clean up the mess you left behind." He snarled. It felt like Mikey was being sliced in half …

He was right …

He doesn't have the right to even THINK about his brothers …

And suddenly, impossibly, Mikey felt more alone and more miserable and was coated in guilt like sugar powder on a Victoria Sponge.

He heard the screech of his cell door opening, the painful, ear-piercing screech!

The footsteps came closer and closer and closer, and Mikey felt like he was in a horror film!

The point when the main character hides behind the slatted Venetian doors of her closet, hearing the footsteps of a mysterious, murderous spirit lurking around her bedroom ever so slowly whilst she prayed and prayed that it would leave …

Then she saw the shadow looming above her … the heart-lurching footsteps had stopped and that was when she began wishing that her death would be instant … and painless!

Except that it wasn't a spirit, it wasn't going to kill him … well, maybe not until he had finished his research …

"If you dare move …" He began, paused for a moment, then-

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried … no, not even that, WAILED as a sharp, excruciating pain ripped through his shoulder!

He realised that the scientist had stabbed him in the arm with some sort of blade.

'HOW COULD I HAVE NOT HEARD IT BEING DRAWN FROM ITS SHEATH?!'

Mikey felt blood trickle down his plastron, but he knew it was the first few rain-drops before the storm.

He grunted as the blade was yanked out mercilessly and slid down the wall.

He began panting like a dog in the Sahara, his brain began to spin and … and … NO!

He felt like he was about to pass out … every time he lost consciousness, he would either be welcomed by a lost, horrifying memory of what he had done or a nightmare involving his brothers screaming at him and calling him a traitor and a horrible brother for-

He began to hyperventilate; he knew that this is what the scientist wanted … he wanted Mikey to SUFFER!

He didn't want to black out … he didn't want to see what he had done to his brothers … he didn't want to see their horrified faces … if he could!

"No, please … don't …" He whimpered, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Oh, poor little turtle. Afraid of getting a nightmare," He mocked. Mikey wasn't offended. No matter how much he thought he didn't deserve to see them, he wanted his brothers!

He didn't want to feel alone, he wanted to have his big brothers and his father …

"You misunderstand why you are here, turtle. You are here to suffer for all the pain you have caused! Your family are horrified at what you had become and your friends are disgusted that they even knew you … well, disgusted seems like an understatement! You have shown them your true colours and I am only doing them a favour!"

Mikey began to shake, tremble.

His lip began to quiver, and for the first time EVER …

He wished that he was never born.

 **I know I know. I should update ADS.**

 **But (like BB) I REALLY wanted to write a new chapter! I enjoy it so much so please forgive me! ...pretty please?**

 **:-)**

 **I might update this one next before ADS and I am SO SORRY ABOUT REVENGE!**

 **The next chapter for it will be longer, I promise!**

 **Thx again though.**

 **If you spotted any mistakes (an I am sure there are) and if it annoys you, please tell me, ok?**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _MIKEY! Stop this right now or so help me-"_

 _"_ _Or WHAT Leo, will you_ _tattle-tale_ _on me like when he were kids? Will you tell_ _Old man Splinter_ _that I have been in_ _trouble_ _and having been following_ _'the way of the ninja'?_ _News flash Blue Boy – I'm NOT a kid." The orange masked turtle sneered, putting emphasis in every meaningful word._

 _Leo gritted his teeth, anger radiating from his eyes._

 _"_ _Don't you DARE talk that way about Sensei, OUR FATHER!" He snapped, clenching his katana blades so hard that his fists turned white._

 _"_ _Oh don't you start being the_ _prodigal son_ _, the disciplined favourite and the most important who acts like he can keep the team together. Well look at was has happened O'Leonardo, looks like the group has fallen apart! Some brother you are." He scoffed._

 _"_ _I am NOT THE FAVOURITE AND YOU KNOW IT! You know that is not how Master Splinter works-"_

 _"_ _Oh_ _as-if_ _Leo, wake up already! I already have!"_

 _"_ _Or maybe you are as blind as the time-"_

 _"_ _Oh, right! I almost forgot! The time when you saved us from those Mushrooms! The time when we were all blind with fear and the time when you stepped up as the leader you were born to be!_

 _Oh, and let us not forget that time that I was captured by Bradford and you saved me. Or that time when Kraang Prime was going to pummel me and_ _ **you**_ _sacrificed yourself to save us or that time when we were all captured by the Creep at which point you were BARELY ABLE TO WALK!_

 _And let us not forget that time when we were poisoned and you came to save us. You used the healing mantra even though you had never used it before and you made Sensei SOOOO proud. Just like him I suppose, the heir to lead what's left of the Hamato Clan, the one to be the greatest ninja and the one who MUST always be the one to save our buts just to PORVE THAT YOUR BETTER THAN-"_

 _ **"Don't you dare! Please! Come**_ _home Mikey! It doesn't have to be this way!" He pleaded, whilst still trying to contain his anger._

 _'_ _That isn't true! Surely he doesn't believe that … does he?'_

 _"_ _Too bad, Leonardo! It already is!"_

 _"_ _Stop acting like this Mikey!"_

 _"_ _Make me!"_

 _"_ _I won't let you hurt yourself and everyone around you! Can't you see the pain you have caused with your reckless decisions?!"_

 _"_ _I can see clearly! I admit, I might be a liar to say that you were NEVER there for me, but all of those times were just to prove that you are the better turtle! That you are better than me in every way, that you are perfect and that I am a no good-"_

 _"_ _STOP IT MIKEY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT!"_

 _"_ _Then what do you want me to think?"_

 _"_ _I want you to_ _know_ _I am always there for you-"_

 _"_ _Ha! As if."_

 _"_ _Just stop this, little brother!"_

 _Mikey glowered at Leo, eyes darkening by the second before saying something that would slice through his older sibling …_

 _"_ _You're not my brother."_

Mikey bolted awake.

Every time!

Every time he falls asleep, he has a memory or a nightmare!

They have been so bad that he would end up spending days awake till he would pass out from exhaustion or from the extreme cold!

It was freezing.

The temperature just kept dropping; he was at the point of where his green skin would turn blue.

Talking of skin, it was now torn and tattered! His skin on his arms was rubbed raw for warmth, he had lost so much blood and he was sure that the injections are going to give him an infection.

What's worse, is that New York had been invaded by electrical storms. They would at least strike five times a week as impossible as it seems! The waves would reach for his cell and small drops of sea water would rain down on his wounds and would cause him more pain than he already endures!

He couldn't believe he had said that!

To Leo … about Master Splinter … he had NEVER had those thoughts before!

NEVER!

He cursed himself before attempting to stand up on his week legs.

But he found himself on the ground.

He tried to get up again … and again … and again …

But after each attempt of getting his legs to cooperate, they would just buckle underneath him.

He scowled.

Then waited for his daily visit from the scientist.

… but it didn't come …

That's what confused him.

Usually when he woke up, the psychopath would come down, to cause him more pain instantly.

That was how it worked.

Then, he heard a scream.

A blood-curdling scream that shook every nerve inside of him!

 _ **"NOOOOO!"**_ _It was then he realised after burying his head into his tightly-held knees, trying to block out the sound, that it was all in his head …_

 _The jabs …_

 _The injections they previously gave him … they were messing with his mind …_

 _They were bringing his memories back quickly … they were trying to overwhelm him …_

 _But then he felt like he was on fire!_

 _He cried out, feeling like his plastron was being ripped apart even though it wasn't._

 _Then he heard the shouts upstairs, the distant echoes of yells of anger and distress … but Mikey couldn't think of that right now …_

 _He was more focused on stopping the memory from entering his brain … but he failed …_

 _"_ _MIKEY!" The enraged yell of his older brother brought him back from his day-dream._

 _He was glowering over the city, the city he grew under, the city that would never give him or mutants a home … except for Muck Man …_

 _"_ _What!" He snapped, not even bothering turning to face Raph._

 _Despite this, he knew that his hot-headed brother wasn't standing alone …_

 _"_ _Don't use that tone, Michelangelo!" Leo's stern voice boomed, but Mikey didn't flinch …_

 _He was not afraid of ANYTHING ANYMORE!_

 _"_ _Mikey …" Donnie's soft, concerned voice was the one that caught his attention though._

 _Why was he sounding like that?_

 _Shouldn't he be angry at him for turning his back on his family?_

 _"_ _Just. Leave!" He growled._

 _"_ _NO!" Raph snapped._

 _ **"Just … just hear me out … PLEASE**_ _Mikey! All I want is a small conversation and NOT an argument." Donnie began, glancing at his two older brothers to know that the youngest wasn't the only one he was talking to._

 _"_ _Better make it quick." He replied in the form of a grunt._

 _"_ _Mikey …_ _ **I'm sorry! I'm SO SORRY!**_ _We never meant to make you feel like the way you have been for who knows how long! But you can't let this be the thing that-"_

 _"_ _That WHAT Donnie, that makes me see clearly?!" Mikey interrupts._

 _"_ _Just let him speak you-"Raph began._

 _"_ _-NO! You have had years to speak to me, but you never even asked did you?!"_

 _"_ _It's because you never even told us! How were we supposed to know if you never even gave hints about it?" Raph exclaims._

 _Mikey grits his teeth, clenches his fists and glowers at his three older "brothers". A feeling rushed over him … a feeling that he couldn't explain at the time … a feeling that made him want to give his brothers a warning … a sudden urge to want to protect them!_

 _"_ _Get. Away. Now!" He growls._

 _That was when, momentarily, they froze._

 _Their eyes full of … of what? Horror? Disbelief? Their eyes were wide, the anger had washed away and … and … they looked generally scared._

 _For themselves? For Mikey? The youngest didn't know and after the moment ran away, he didn't care._

 _When they didn't attempt to go, that was when he attacked!_

 _Mikey cried out in pain and fell to his hands and knees. He (unconsciously) ripped the cloth shielding his eyes away and attempted to open them._

 _When he eventually managed to do so, but he still couldn't see … well, properly anyway._

 _His vision was like static on a TV, an ear-piercing sound began ringing as tears poured out of his eyes._

 _He choked back on his sobs, but then cried out when white hot pain clawed at his mind. He threw his hands up to hold his head, acting like it would be torn off if not –_

 _"_ _AHHHH!" He screamed, falling backwards, feeling like something stabbed his heart._

 _Mikey fell flat on his shell but curled up on his side – eyes close, tears of pain drooling down his grime-covered cheeks; knees up to his plastron with his head gripped in his hands._

 _He was trembling uncontrollably – due to the cold or pain, Mikey couldn't tell, but it didn't matter._

 _He was already falling under a memory …_

 _ **YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!**_

 _ **I wanted to write more, but I thought that I should at least let you wait longer XD ;-O**_

 _ **I am sure you have figured out that some of the short snippets of quotes that I have bolded have been from his first/previous dream where he heard his brothers.**_

 _ **There are at least two quotes left:**_

 _ **"It's not your fault it … it never was just … just please! I know-!"**_

 _ **"Just r-r-remember … l-l-lis-listen! I kn-know you … you a-ar-are af-afraid b-but … you n-nee-need to tr-trust me-!"**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **MarshMellowMania Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, it has news on what I plan on the other stories!**

Chapter 6

 _…_ _Drip …_

 _…_ _Drop …_

 _…_ _Drip …_

 _…_ _Drop_

 _That was it … that was the only sound that could be heard throughout the now silent night in New York City._

 _The sound of the rain._

 _Rain._

 _The symbol of sadness … misery …_

 _The weather that hid Raph's pained expression as he watched his wounded brother snarl at him like a threatened hound._

 _In some sense … he was so much similar to one … except for one thing …_

 _He wasn't a wild animal … he was his brother … his YOUNGEST WHO HE PROMISED TO PROTECT!_

 _He was doing a GREAT job!_

 _'_ _As if.' Raph thought._

 _The red masked turtle was utterly speechless … he was just staring at his enem- … his brothers gaping wound …_

 _Blood was trickling down his hand; his grip on the nunchaku was already weakening …_

 _"_ _Mikey …" He breathed, helplessness had hitched onto his voice._

 _"_ _Finally satisfied …?" The youngest murmured, head now bowed, glancing at the floor as his red pool was rinsed away._

 _Raph just stood there … in silence … wishing that he could at least come up with something that wouldn't anger Mikey-_

 _"_ _Are you_ _ **finally**_ _satisfied that I have fallen to my expectations … that I have become the weak ninja you always thought I would be?"_

 _Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing!_

 _Is that what he thought the hot-headed teen believed? Did he really think that his older brother would believe such a repulsive lie? Did-_

 _"_ _Well, I can't let you have all the credit. It's not just you … its everyone else! Leo, Donnie, April, Casey … the list is endless! Even our enemies seem to pick me out … and just because I am the runt of the litter-"_

 _"_ _Mikey! … Please … stop this! Look … just …"_

 _"_ _Oh deny, deny, DENY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT RAPHAEL! WHY DO YOU ALL DENY THE FACT THAT-"_

 _"_ _WHAT FACT MIKEY?! The fact that we had no idea that you felt that way? Listen, I understand better than ANYONE anger, believe me! But everything that you say and do in a fit of rage will always come back to haunt you -"_

 _"_ _Maybe it will, but at this moment, I DON'T CARE! SO JUST LEAVE!" Mikey yelled, before launching himself at Raph during an enraged yet pained battle cry._

He opened his eyes once … only to be blinded by a dull light.

It wasn't bright like on a sunny day or dark like on a stormy night.

It was … well, dull. The sky was plastered with dark grey clouds, though it was noticeable that the sun was beating at its solid barrier preventing its light from reaching the world.

Wait …

He was … outside?!

He attempted to sit up … big mistake …

Blood gushed into his brain as if a dam had been suddenly opened.

He rolled onto his side, groaning, until an unbearable pain ripped through his stomach.

He flopped back onto his back, one hand clutching his plastron whilst the other fell palm down, outstretched onto the concrete … wait, where was he?

He turned his head to the side and … and saw …

Mikey shot up instantly and looked all around him.

He saw a trail of dried, flaky blood leading from the fire-escape.

It was an awful, AWFUL amount of blood … Mikey didn't know how he was still alive …

By this time, he had already figured out that he was on a roof … and by the salty scent that lingered in the air, it was close to the sea … but there was something else …

… Smoke?

The distressed turtle whirled around and was welcomed by the looming cloud of smoke a couple of blocks away.

It was by the docks …

Was that the place he was held?

Mikey began panting, fighting for air that never made it to his lungs. His vision began to blur … darken …it was like he was falling into another-

"No …" He whimpered. "NO, please not again …"

A piercing pain sliced through his side then and there.

He grimaced whilst fighting to stay conscious.

He didn't want to go into another dream!

He didn't want to remember anymore.

He didn't want to be reminded of the pain he had caused his family!

It would be better if he never saw them again … so he would never see the look in their eyes … so they wouldn't be reminded of the one who ruined their family-

"Mikey?!"

… That voice … the voice he hadn't heard in a long time … it sounded a little different than he remembered but he recognised it nonetheless.

He whirled round.

A couple of metres away, stood his first human friend.

"April!" His voice quivered and shook, he staggered backwards as she attempted a step.

"W-what are you-?"

"Mikey! You look horrible! What did they do to you?!" She cried, reaching out a hand as if she could easily reach out to him.

"Wh-what are you doing here, April?"

The freckled teen looked back into Mikey's eyes. She saw … fear, undeniable fear and misery!

She saw the tears welling up in his eyes and the unmistakable gleaming guilt.

His eyes were pale … they weren't the once vibrant baby blue that always lit up the room or the temporary dark pools that shook with anger and rage!

"I'm here because I am worried about you! The building by the docks exploded and all that we found was an empty yet bloody cell … YOUR BLOOD! You have no idea how the-"

"What do you mean 'we'? W-why were you even looking there after what I-"

"We, as in the guys and the Might Mutanimals and Casey and-"

"Why were you looking for me, April?" He interrupted, sternly.

April finally overcame her relief and noticed that he was trembling … his skin was a sickly pale-green which almost crossed over to white!

"Why wouldn't we?" She answered after a long silence, simply.

Mikey looked as though he had been slapped. He couldn't believe that she would ask that question!

"Why wouldn't you?! I betrayed everyone I … I …" Mikey didn't say any more. He couldn't … he couldn't grip the fact that he had … that he had …

Mikey glanced to the floor, glazed eyes wide, mouth slightly open … as if he was going to say something …

This scared April, she had never known Mikey to not have anything to say!

And his appearance … he looked as pale as a ghost he … he looked like he was going to pass out-

"Mikey, please just … just let me help you … let me call the guys, they will be-"

"They'll be what April? They will be worried about me after what I have done?! More like they will be devastated to even see me again! I be-betrayed m-my brothers a-and disresp-respected M-master Splinter and-and-"

"Mikey! Calm down, your hyperventilating!" April cried.

Everything that happened next all whizzed past him in a blur, too fast for him to recollect.

He found himself panting and wheezing and gasping for air at the bottom of the side of the fire escape wall. He saw April squeezing his shoulder reassuringly with one hand and holding her phone to her ear with the other.

Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her … it was like he was in the depths of the ocean …

When she looked at him, Mikey shook his head. A quick, desperate plea to not tell his brother he was with her … but she ignored it … and as the seconds washed away, he began to fade out of reality.

His vision darkened, the sounds echoed and the last thing he remembered before passing out himself falling to the side … and many, MANY figures in the distance …

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **And I am sorry I didn't manage to write something before Christmas, but I made a deal with myself to turn off the computer until January.**

 **I am also sorry I haven't written for 22 days! It has been a busy and chaotic week and hasn't been a great start to the New Year.**

 **I am currently in a sad mood, so I hope you all are cheered up with this update, and I will be cheered up if you like it.**

 **I am having a hard time keeping a smile on my face, but just because I am sad don't mean you should be! ALWAYS SMILE, NOMATTER HOW DIER THE SITUATION IS! XD**

 **I was desperate to write another chapter, and I am desperate to write the next chapter and btw, I haven't gone rogue on the other stories.**

 **I will try to write another chapter for the other stories aswell, but here is what I want you to do.**

 **I would like you to tell me what story you want to be updated next, because I don't know what all you guys would prefer an update on. It's only for this week!**

 **Thank you for keeping patient, i know that I would never last that long!**

 **THANK YOU ALLL!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I am sorry about this … but I just have to tell you that this chapter will be EXTREMELY SHORT!**

 **I spent a whole week trying to get to a certain part before realising it sound like absolute * &^!**

 **I start losing the creativity in my writing the longer I make it, so this one won't be anything … well, you know.**

 _"_ _Hey … wake up …"_

… That voice …

It sounds so … familiar … though I don't know where …

It sounds … desperate … anxious, maybe.

I don't believe I have been any good at 'deciphering voices' if you can use that phrase …

I don't even know where I am … I guess I am just … floating in a dark abyss, though I can't see my body.

Funny … this feeling somehow seems familiar aswell … Déjà Vu I think.

You know what? I don't understand anything!

I feel like I should be able to do _something_ , but in here, in this … nightmarish prison, I can't do ANYTHING!

And what does that lead to?

That leads to this guy going crazy!

I am even starting to hear voices for crying out loud!

"Stop …. stubborn and … you … JERK!"

…

That is definitely a different voice but it still sounds familiar none-the-less!

And that sentence, there are definitely some words missing … some words that seemed to have faded into thin air …

Without any kind of warning, a needle of pain suddenly stabbed at my arm … or, where it was supposed to be, followed by a blinding light.

It was large, probably twice the size of me, and was like … like a portal!

FINALLY, my ticket out of this dump!

I guess that 'needle' had somehow stimulated the growth of this port-

…

Ok, I know I am NOT THAT SMART so this is KINDA FREAKING ME OUT!

Before I gave myself a panic attack, I hurriedly ran, with my invisible legs, towards the blinding light … but stopped …

I froze …

Then trembled … a-as a f-feeling washed over me li-like … shell, I don't even _know_!

I took a step forward and-

And was overwhelmed by the sudden change in the atmosphere!

The area changed briskly in flashes …

First it was a roof, then a cell, then a sewer, then a docks, then a sewage plant, then an abandoned street, then an alleyway and th-then –

Ear-piercing screams erupted in my head, tearing my brain apart as easily as paper.

Shouts of anger and anguish battered my brain like bats and clubs-

The images came … images of two strange yet very similar creatures attacking each other … then another … then another …

One of the creatures is in every flashback though his opponents change …

Orange against Blue.

Orange against Red.

Orange against Purple.

And … and l … wait … that –the orange creature is … is ME!

And in every memory … I am … I am full of rage and I am … I am taking it out on … on them and … an-and

I … I can't …. I can't take it anymore …

A feeling of … of misery and guilt and grief is just dragging me down to hell-

I CAN'T TAKE IT!

I stumble backwards an-and crawl away from the light …

Its still there when I turn to face it …

It's STILL THERE!

WHAT DID I DO!

…

I-i don't w-want to know … I don't … whatever I di-did to th-those cr-creatures … what-ever they are … i-I don't want to know …

I d-don't want to remember …

I won't go towards the light a-again i-it will only bring them back …

That 'needle' … it resurfaced my memories … and now, I am burying them back down into its grave.

The 'needle' did this … it helped me make up my mind …

I don't want to remember my life …

I don't want to …

I obviously have affected those around me in a negative way …

I'm sure they won't miss the old me …

I sure won't.

 **THAT NEEDLE IS THE CAUSE FOR MIKEYS … WHATEVER IT IS CALLED!**

 **WHO IS RESPONSIBLE!?**

 **I'M SURE YOU ALL WILL FIGURE IT OUT!**

 **CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN AGAIN!**

 **SDFUHKLSDLASDFBOAECBUIO KLAJKLJKLJKLJKJKLSBHLDFJK7567864566CFGJH786DT756H756CFGH786786D**

 **I L0V3 MY K3Y80RD!**

 **MAR5HM3LL0W MAN1A 0UT!**

 **LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mikey … Mikey …"

A whisper.

A quiet, faint, _weak_ whisper.

In most cases, it would be barely audible in their home, with the amount of yells and laughs and hollers as the youths fought against each other in a light competition in either a video or arcade game.

But … not this time. Unlike most situations, the whisper sliced through the air, reaching everyone's ear's as they lingered in the room.

Why this was?

On many occasions, it was the youngest of the whole lot to have brought out the competitive spirit of everyone around him.

On most occasions, it was the youngest who brought the unavoidable, contagious laughter to the party.

On _all_ occasions, it was the youngest who brought the light! A light that was somehow unexplainable to everyone who knew him.

 _Knew …_

The youngest had … no one knew how to say it.

How to get to grips on it.

How to cope!

Ever since the youngest … the _light_ had been extinguished and it affected **_everyone_**!

They knew how much he meant the team and to his family … but they didn't know how to cope when they found him …

They had vowed to protect him and … and they failed … and they had been shown the outcome …

They had never felt so much pain … losing a sibling was, no _is_ horrible … and feeling or hearing one's anguish was worse …

Donnie's was falling apart, even though he spoke barely over a whisper, you could still hear his voice breaking.

Raph never felt so much anger in his life. He was trying his best on controlling it … but it was like keeping an enraged bull in a chicken pen.

He was afraid … afraid that if he even lost his grip on his rage … then he will never be able to bring it back down …

… And Leo …

He seemed utterly calm, with his even breaths and steady movements, but he was just hiding the truth …

He was falling apart … he had promised himself that he would look after his younger brothers, as the oldest, it was his responsibility! No one else. As the eldest, he had to carry the burden.

The brothers … they all … they all felt rage. Deep, deep rage that consumed them … that they couldn't control …

April stood there … taking in the sight before her …

Leo just sat there … hands clamped together, elbows on his knees, eyes closed in concentration, body unnoticeably trembling – sitting on a stool to the side of the couch.

Raph was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down, the surprisingly natural scowl trailing along his face.

Donnie … was …. Donnie was kneeling in front of the couch … diagonal to Leo …

… And then there was Mikey … as pale as a ghost … as faint as someone with hemophobia.

He was propped up slightly, so that his head was resting on the pillow placed on the arm of the chair. An orange blanket was wrapped around him, shielding him from the winter draft that slid into their underground home.

The orange blanket.

One of Mikey's possessions. A piece of his childhood. A piece that hadn't been used since he was younger, that had been buried under his bed, along with other memorable items.

Mikey never went anywhere without it when he was a toddler, nor his teddy bear. The poor stuffed animal – missing one eye and one leg, don't ask how that happened.

Mikey was never this still. Not even in his sleep! Sure, there was the occasional shiver and tremble, but nothing to actually inform us that he was himself!

He hasn't been.

Not for a long, _long_ time and that- … that … _pained_ everyone … especially his brothers and father!

All they wanted was their little brother back!

But it would take longer than anticipated. Master Splinter sensed something within him, something hidden under the fear and guilt and anguish … something that … unnerved him …

He also felt his mind fading into his subconscious … his memories … ones that were willing to resurface but were denied the access …

No one would have expected that … _this_ , would have happened to the young turtle … no one … at all …

No one would have expected that he would have done … what he did …

No one would have expected that his older brothers had to fight him …

…

… And no one expected what came next …

 **Long-time no see!**

 **I was going to write more, but then I decided to leave it at a cliff-hanger or whatever this is XD.**

 **Anyway, updates might be a bit slow.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Tell me what you think XD**

 **Thanks again dudes and dudettes.**

 **MarshMellowMania Out!**


End file.
